Hide and Seek
by ShujiE
Summary: Shun and Hyoga have been together for a little while – and now they think it’s time to step the relationship to the next level.


Hide and seek

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya and its characters are properties of Kurumada Masami. I do not own them nor do I make any money out of this. This is written for fan entertainment only.

**Characters**: Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, Seiya, Ikki  
**Pairing**: Shun x Hyoga  
**Rating**: PG  
**Category**: romance/humour  
**Fiction note**: This is the edited version. You can read the whole thing at my account at aff. Shun's parts were written by my lovely sister.

**Summary**: Shun and Hyoga have been together for a little while – and now they think it's time to step the relationship to the next level.

Shun was sitting -- looking at his blond friend training with Ikki. The blue haired saint was clearly physically stronger, but Hyoga was faster. Shun smiled as he looked at the two. He remembered how many times Hyoga had to ask the older male to train with him.

Shun enjoyed looking at the two, moving and rounding each other. He didn't know which of the two he liked to look more, and the thought made him frown. Ikki was his older brother, so of course he admired him; but Hyoga on the other hand had a very personal style of moving - and even though he had done push ups and all kinds of training on his upper body, he still had the energy to take on the Phoenix. Shun had to admire that too. And, blushing a little, he had to admit that he also liked the way sweat beaded on the blonde's skin.

Hyoga dodged a very powerful punch and raised his hands. At a safe distance, of course. He knew how powerful Ikki was, even without his cloth.

"Okay, okay!" he called to his sparring partner, "Thanks, Ikki, but I think I'm through for the night."

He stretched his neck and his arms. Ikki smiled curtly and turned to train some more. Hyoga rolled his eyes and turned to look at the gentle, younger brother. Shun turned his head quickly, to look at Seiya who was jumping rope. Hyoga frowned and went to the boy.

"Hey, Shun. Is something wrong? Are you tired?" He squatted in front of him and tested his forehead with the back of his hand.

Shun had to resist an urge to move away from the gentle touch; he knew that'd make his friend worry. But even the innocent touch on his head made a fire burn somewhere inside him. He smiled and looked at Hyoga.

"Yes, a little. What do you guys eat for breakfast, since you have so much energy?" the green haired saint laughed.

Hyoga pursed his lips playfully and winked. "Wanna see?"

The green haired male blushed violently and blinked, not sure was he supposed to laugh or not. Was Hyoga doing what Shun thought he was?

"Err..." he said, and hated himself for it.

Hyoga chuckled a little and helped the shorter boy up. He had learned to enjoy teasing Shun only recently and enormously liked to see the boy blush. But this time he had been serious. After all they had spent nights together before, but only fooling around. And very rarely. Too rarely.

Shun smiled, still blushing. He didn't want the others to see, so he turned to look out the window.

"Were you serious this time?"

Even though they had spent nights together, they'd never actually spent the whole night together. Breakfast usually meant sleeping together afterwards too... the boy thought. Or was the other talking about something else.

He turned his green eyes to meet Hyoga's blue ones. "You really want to spend the whole night with me?"

Hyoga smiled in a friendly way, only this time his eyes were sparkling a little differently. His face was soft as he answered: "The whole night."

Then he saw Seiya staring at them and turned to the window. He didn't want the brown haired boy thinking he was teasing their precious Shun. The thought made him smile wider. He'd be teasing precious Shun soon enough anyway. He could afford to wait a little longer. The thought made his stomach tighten pleasurably.

"Should we go eat something first? I really don't have that much food in the house", he admitted to Shun, a little embarrassedly.

Shun bit his lip, thinking carefully. After a while he shook his head. "I can do without food..."

... as long as I have you, he finished the sentence in his head, staring at their feet, not to show the answer in his eyes.

Hyoga grinned and skipped to the showers. Shiryu looked after him, frowning. Since when had Hyoga skipped anywhere? He shrugged slightly and continued his concentration practice.

"I'll be going over to Hyoga's today, Seiya", Shun told his occasional room-mate and went to shower, too.

Shun smiled at the whole situation, when he entered the shower room. Sometimes he thought that Hyoga and he were being too obvious about their relationship, but then again since none of the other saints ever commented about it... well, they're men after all, Shun thought laughing a little.

He stood in the middle of the bathroom, looking at Hyoga. The blond was just starting to wash his hair.

"I could do that for you..." he said quietly.

Hyoga spun around, clearly surprised. He raised an eyebrow. "Here?" He smiled mischievously. "But someone could come in. And I don't think male friends wash each other's hair. I'd like you to, though." He frowned a little. "Even Seiya would realize", he said finally, bursting into a good-natured laughter. The brown haired saint wasn't really the sharpest tool of the box when it came to relationships, but the other's hadn't said anything either.

The blonde sighed and turned around, saying: "Wash away. I know you can get it cleaner than me."

Shun smiled and pushed his friend on the shower stool, so he could better reach Hyoga's head.

"When have you last brushed?" he asked trying to shampoo the golden hair without hurting the other too much.

Hyoga laughed embarrassedly and shrugged, making Shun sigh and roll his eyes. "I told you to brush every evening, didn't I?"

Hyoga laughed. "Yes, mother."

Shun made his best pout, even though he knew the blond couldn't see it. Then a mischievous gleam made his way into the green eyes and the smaller saint smiled, moving his soapy hands down from the hair onto the slender neck and shoulders and around on the chest. He leaned in.

"I don't think any mother wash your hair quite like this", he whispered over the flow of the water from the shower.

He was just reaching still lower on Hyoga's torso, when he heard footsteps from the dressing room.

Hyoga jumped up and slunk quickly under the cool spray of the shower. Shun straightened up, smirking a little.

"You've learned to tease, too. You little –", Hyoga whispered just before Shiryu entered the shower room. His face seemed a little too neutral and for some reason Hyoga thought he looked amused.

"Well", he mumbled, "I'll be off. Shun, I'll wait for you outside." He waved at Shiryu and almost ran out of the steamy room.

Shun hid his smile by sinking his head into the shower to get his hair wet. He was very fast in washing his hair, so it didn't take him long to catch up to the blond.

He only changed a few words with Shiryu in the shower, trying to ignore the clearly knowing look that occasionally made an appearance in the dark eyes.

Shun walked into the dressing room and found Hyoga already dressed.

Shun dressed quickly and Hyoga took their bags. They were out of the dressing room before Shiryu had finished his shower. Though Hyoga suspected that he might be waiting for them to leave. He shrugged and opened the door.

The evening was sunny and warm and he wanted to hold Shun's hand on the way to his apartment. A few times his hand twitched involuntarily but he stopped just in time.

"What are you twitching about?" Shun asked after one such incident.

Hyoga laughed sheepishly. "I'd like to hold your hand, but there are too many people around."

Shun looked at him softly. "How many of them do you think realize I'm a boy?" he asked derisively.

Hyoga laughed again: "True."

Shun took his hand and intertwined his fingers into the blonde's.

Shun smiled at his own boldness and gently squeezed the slightly larger hand in his.

"You know", he said, not believing the words were coming out from his mouth. "I could get used to this..."

Hyoga looked at him a little puzzled, but smiled. "Me too."

The green haired boy leaned his head on his shoulder as they walked in a leisurely pace.

It wasn't too long a walk to Hyoga's apartment, so it didn't take the pair long to reach it. Hyoga unlocked the door and took off his shoes. He left Shun in the foyer and slipped into the kitchen.

"Coffee or tea?" he called.

"Tea, please", Shun answered. "Coffee would keep me- on second thought; since I know you're taking coffee, I could too."

He smiled looking at his blond friend moving about in the little kitchen. Coffee would keep him up all night, but wasn't that sort of the whole point of it. He smiled even wider at his thought.

"Okay", Hyoga answered and Shun could hear his friends smiling. "Two sugar and milk, wasn't it?" Hyoga asked, poking his head out of the door.

The smaller boy nodded, still smiling. He kicked off his own shoes and went to sit on the dark blue sofa in the main room of the apartment. There they'd had coffee on other occasions too as the kitchen was so little there wasn't room for a table.

"So", he teased, with one hand behind his head and the other on the button of his jeans. "Should I leave all the clothes on while we have the coffee or...?"

Hyoga blinked a couple of times, looking at the green haired saint. Then he raised an eyebrow. "Sure you want coffee at all?" He asked, smirking.

**

The rest you can read in someplace else.


End file.
